The Curse of Cursed Merman
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: Oasis meneror warga Nino Island! keadaan itu membuat X harus terus berenang seperti Reploid air hingga Oasis terbunuh. ternyata yang terjadi...


A Mega Mans story in Abel Village : The Curse of Cursed Mermans.

Di malam yang sangat dingin yang diselimuti awan hujan. Petir menyambar-nyambar di Abel Village diikuti hembusan angin dan guyuran hujan yang membasahi malam itu. Demikian halnya dengan Abel Village, di Nino Island terjadi kejadian yang nyaris sama. Namun disaat itu…

SFX : BRAKKK!

? : X, aku akan membalasmu setelah kau buat Master Redips mati…

Keesokan harinya di Abel Village...

Roll : Kenapa Air sumurnya habis?

Zero* : kolam Cyberelfku juga….

Zero** : padahal kemarin hujan deras…apa ada reruntuhan kuno lagi?

Yuna : sepertinya tidak, aku tidak merasakan ada reruntuhan kuno disini…

Sera : ada sesuatu yang aneh yang kurasakan sejak kemarin… lautan berombak besar saat pantai sedang cerah, padahal pantai berkarang.

Volnutt : aku juga, Data akhir-akhir ini sering makan pisang…

Zero (keduanya) : bukannya dia Monyet?

Volnutt : Data itu bukan Monyet biasa. Dia biasanya juga makan buah-buahan lain dan berbagai kue dan makanan manis lainnya. Tapi kemarin itu dia selalu minta pisang, pisang, dan pisang. Roll dan kakek jadi kerepotan.

Lumine : Ramenku juga, kemarin aku memakan sampelnya dan aku merasakan hal yang aneh yang akan terjadi.

Vent : kami juga, kemarin Biometal Model Z mengamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Subaru : aku dan Netto juga, aku tak bisa menghubungi Tribe King dan kemarin…

Sementara itu di Birdbots Postman.

Glyde : hah? Dari Nino Island?

Barrett : untuk Kapten Signas.

Glyde : itu berarti, surat ini untuk Kapten…

Aero : biar aku antarkan surat itu. Sementara kalian mengecek pemeriksaan surat-surat merpati yang kuterima.

Setelah diantarkan…

Signas : ini surat perintah dari Kapten GuildMaster di Nino Island. Beliau mendapat laporan ada kebocoran reruntuhan kuno disana! Aero, tolong panggil Team X dan Roll Caskett!

Aero : baiklah, Kapten!

Barrett : Kapten Signas!

Signas : ada apa?

Barrett : ada lanjutan dari surat tersebut!

Setelah dibaca…

Signas : Jadi, selain kebocoran ada penyerangan aneh disana?

Sigma : Kapten!

Signas : ada apa?

Sigma : hewan-hewan di danau tiba - tiba mati. Semua Maverick air sakit-sakitan di rumah sakit.

Signas : maksudmu, mereka keracunan?

Sigma : mungkin begitu…

Cinnamon : Kapten, Pak Komandan!

Signas : ada apa?

Cinnamon : tim Dokter tak menemukan zat-zat berbahaya apapun pada danau atau sungai yang diteliti…

Signas : kalau memang kondisi airnya begitu? Kenapa para Maverick air bisa sakit?

The Master : Permisi, Aku tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi…

Signas : The Master Elysium (berlutut pada The Master diikuti Sigma, Aero, Barrett, dan Cinnamon)

The Master : aku akan ceritakan…Sihir Pengungkap Masa lalu!

_Pada Zaman dahulu sebelum manusia percaya pada robot, manusia menggunakan ilmu mistik untuk mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Seorang manusia bernama Sho, memakai ilmu mistik tersebut agar ia menjadi orang yang sangat hebat. Namun karena ilmu tersebut, ia semakin dijauhi orang. Iapun jadi jahat dan memakan semua anak-anak yang menindas anak yang lemah. Karena sudah meresahkan semua orang, Sho akhirnya dibunuh dalam sebuah kotak dan dibuang kedalam laut. Namun kotak itu hancur dan Sho hidup kembali dalam wujud manusia duyung. Orang yang melihat atau menangkap Sho akan mati dalam 3 hari setelah menangkapnya. Lalu berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Sejak saat itulah manusia tidak lagi mempercayai ilmu mistik meski masih ada orang yang mempercayainya._

Signas : jadi, apa cara yang bisa kau lakukan agar Sho tidak lagi mengutuk alam dan manusia?

The Master : satu-satunya cara agar dia hidup dengan tenang adalah dengan membunuh orang yang telah dikutuk olehnya dengan serangan yang sudah dimantrai mantra yang hanya aku yang mengetahuinya. Sekarang, orang yang dikutuk Sho sedang menuju Nino Island.

Sigma : jadi maksudmu, hanya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan spesial yang bisa mengatasinya.

The Master : iya, termasuk Trigger. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi saat aku dipenjara oleh Copy X. aku butuh orang yang sama dengan kemampuan seperti Trigger. Trigger yang sekarang tidak bisa aku andalkan sekarang karena dia sekarang menjadi manusia dan juga sekarang ia dipanggil Volnutt.

Signas : bagaimana dengan X?

The Master : X Light? aku ragu terhadap kekuatannya. Karena dia tidak sama dengan Trigger. Tapi kalau memang dia yang diramalkan oleh para biksu. Aku akan percaya penuh padanya…

Signas : akan kami laksanakan, Master. Asal dia mau saja…

Setelah Team X dipanggil…

Signas : misi kalian kali ini, kalian harus mencari penyebab kejadian aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini di Nino Island.

Zero** : kenapa?

Signas : menurut Biksu, sumber tersebut berasal dari Nino Island.

Team X : Baiklah!

Sesampainya di Nino Island…

Guildmaster : kalian sudah tiba…

Zero** : Kapten Guildmaster, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Guildmaster : entahlah, tapi yang jelas itu membuat Nino Ruins dibawahnya banjir tanpa dikendalikan kontrol apapun…

Axl : kami cek sekarang.

X : kau benar, ayo cari penyebabnya!

Sesampainya di lubang besar…

Axl : apa waktu kebocoran seperti ini, Kapten Guildmaster?

X : (berubah menjadi Oceanic Armor) mungkin masalahnya akan jelas jika kita melihat lebih dalam…

Zero** : (dengan Shark Zero Armor) kau benar X…

Axl : (menjadi Aqua Blue Axl(Diver Axl)) Ayo selidiki…

Guildmaster : Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku X…

Team X : kami akan laksanakan perintah itu! (lalu terjun kedalam reruntuhan Kuno Nino yang penuh air)

Merekapun menelusuri bagian-bagian di reruntuhan tersebut. Keadaan reruntuhan yang aneh dan dipenuhi Reaverbot air tidak membuat mereka berhenti mengayuh kaki mereka untuk terus mencari apa penyebab kebocoran tersebut.

Volnutt : (di Flutter) X, Zero**, Axl, di monitor ini mendeteksi ada 3 Reaverbot besar yang menggali lubang di bagian reruntuhan tersebut…

X : kau sudah menemukan penyebabnya… dimana itu?

Roll Caskett : apa kalian lihat pintu di sekitar kalian?

Axl : (melihat pintu di samping Zero**) Zero** itu pintu yang dimaksud?

Volnutt : benar sekali Axl…..pintu masuknya….hah? X?...kau ….mendengarku? Kami….kehilangan kalian! Sinyal transmisi..nya ter…ganggu…aku…..! (lalu menghilang)

X : Mega Man Volnutt? Roll? Kalian baik-baik saja? kalian bisa mendengarku?

Zero** : sepertinya 3 Reaverbot yang dimaksud Volnutt membuat transmisi navigasi terganggu…

Axl : mungkin karena kita didalam air bisa saja menghalangi sinyal tersebut. Ayo kita masuk…

Saat memasuki pintu tersebut, mereka melihat 3 reaverbot ubur-ubur menghancurkan dinding yang membuat air meluap tidak terbendung.

X : jadi mereka yang menyebabkan tembok di reruntuhan ini hancur?

Tiba-tiba Zero** terkurung dalam monster ubur-ubur tersebut…

Zero** : (didalam tubuh ubur-ubur)X! cepat lari!

X : Zero! (memungut Ocean Sabre yang dijatuhkan Zero**)

Axl : (ikut terkurung) X!

X : AXL! Oh… (apa yang harus aku lakukan?...tunggu dulu…)

Sehari sebelumnya…

Harpuia : Master X, tadi sebelum Fefnir masuk, dia meminta aku menyerahkan Fire Chip ini pada anda.

X : apa dia bilang sesuatu?

Harpuia : dia hanya mengatakan itu…

4 hari sebelumnya di Rumiramen….

Tunnel Rhino : X…

X : Tunnel Rhino…

Tunnel Rhino : aku mau menyerahkan chip penggali ini padamu, belakangan ini kau sering digging dimana-mana.

X : eh, terima kasih…

Lalu X melihat sebuah kristal biru berada di pintu tersebut. Iapun menariknya, kemudian ia masukkan kedalam tubuhnya bersama 2 chip yang dititipkan Fefnir dan Tunnel Rhino. Seketika, Armornya berubah drastis menjadi lebih kuat dan sangar.

X : (armorku berubah?)

Zero** : X! dibelakangmu!

X : Eh….(ikut terkurung)GAAAAHH!

Axl : X, rasanya armormu sudah berubah…

X : kita bicarakan itu nanti. FIRE DRILL!

Serangan itu membuat tubuh ubur-ubur yang mengurung X hancur. Lalu X menembakkan Fire Drill pada Zero** dan Axl.

Zero** : terima kasih, X…

Axl : X, armormu berubah. Kau bisa berenang lebih cepat dengan armor itu.

Zero** : tapi bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa menutup dinding yang sudah jebol ini?

X : tunggu dulu? Ada sesuatu yang aneh di tembok itu.

Axl : eh iya…

Zero** : apa itu?

Setelah memasuki lubang di dinding tersebut…

Axl : ada Refractor?

X : tunggu Axl, biasanya Refractor ditempatkan di ruang khusus. Tapi aneh, disini agak seram.

Zero** : ini pasti jebakan. Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh Mettaur untuk mengambilnya, kalau memang jebakan…

Penjaga Refractor : Hei, sedang apa kalian disini?

X : eh, anda siapa?

Penjaga Refractor : aku penjaga Refractor ini, namaku Maryluna! Kalau kalian bertujuan ingin mengambil Refractor ini. Sebaiknya kalian batalkan rencana itu!

X : maaf Nona Maryluna, kami bukan ingin mencari Refractor. Tetapi penyebab reruntuhan yang bocor.

Maryluna : reruntuhan itu? Oh, maafkan peliharaanku. Mereka akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa kukendalikan.

Axl : kami diperintahkan The Master Elysium untuk menyelidiki reruntuhan yang bocor tersebut.

Maryluna : The Master Elysium? Kalian kenal beliau? Oh, Maafkan aku, aku juga kenal beliau.

Zero** : iya, beliau meminta kami mencari tahu penyebab kejadian tersebut…

Maryluna : aku baru tahu kalau ada reruntuhan yang bocor. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi aku bisa menunjukkan kalian sesuatu…

Lalu dari refractor tersebut muncul kejadian tentang Sho sang pengutuk.

X : jadi ada seseorang yang telah membuka segel di reruntuhan ini?

Maryluna : iya, namanya Oasis…

Zero** : Oasis? Bukannya dia sudah mati?

Maryluna : mungkin saat tubuhnya jatuh kedalam laut, ada bagian tubuhnya yang terkena segel tersebut. Jadi dengan mudah, Roh Sho mengambil bagian tubuh tersebut untuk dia jadikan tubuhnya. Agar roh Sho tak lagi meneror dunia ini. Dia harus dibunuh dengan sebuah kristal yang ada di pintu itu.

X : maaf, kristal itu sudah kugunakan untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku…

Maryluna : tidak apa-apa…kalau kau tahu apa gunanya. Aku akan memaafkanmu…

Zero** : Jadi dimana Oasis sekarang?

Maryluna : sebentar, SIHIR PENUNJUK JALAN!

Cermin yang berada di belakang X menunjukkan dimana Oasis. Team X kaget saat melihat keadaan Nino Island sedang kacau.

Axl : Eh, bagaimana dengan Volnutt dan Roll?

Zero** : kita harus melihatnya sekaligus menghentikan kutukan itu!

X : ayo kembali ke pintu masuk!

Dengan cepat merekapun berenang menuju pintu masuk. Sesampainya disana…

GuildMaster : beruntung kalian kembali, seorang reploid wanita berusaha menghancurkan reruntuhan ini untuk mendapatkan refractor yang dia inginkan. (pada X) X? apa itu kau?

X : aku begini…

Volnutt dan Roll Caskett : Team X! syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa!

X : Roll, Zero**, Axl, aku tidak bisa ikut kalian di permukaan.

Zero** : ada apa? kau seperti tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia…

X : kristal yang tadi aku ambil ternyata ada efek sampingnya, aku akan terus berada didalam air sampai Sho dibunuh…

Axl : jadi maksudmu…(lalu menyelam dan melihat tubuh X yang sistemnya sudah seperti tubuh makhluk air)hah? kau punya sirip di kakimu?

X : iya, dan aku harus cari jalan lain di dalam laut agar aku bisa sampai di laut sekitar Nino Island.

Zero** dan Volnutt : Ah! tidak usah repot-repot! (lalu Zero** dan Volnutt mengangkat tubuh X keluar dari air dan membawanya ke teras markas Nino Island.)

X : Hei! Apa yang kalian…(lalu dilempar ke laut.) WAAAH!

SFX : BYURRR!

Zero** dan Axl : HUP! (terjun ke lautan)

X : apa kalian sudah tidak waras?

Zero** : ini kami lakukan karena kau yang minta!

Maryluna : hei! Kalian! Kemari!

Zero** : ada apa?

Lalu Team X mengikuti Maryluna ke sebuah Gua bawah laut.

Axl : banyak sekali batu kristal ajaib disini….

Maryluna : setiap kristal punya fungsi masing-masing. Seperti yang berwarna putih ini, ini bisa membuat kekuatan kalian dikembalikan. Kalau kristal…

X : (melihat Zero** mengambil kristal ungu dan mencobanya pada diri sendiri.) ZERO! Apa yang…(pada Maryluna) apa kristal itu berbahaya?

Maryluna : tidak, hanya saja….

Zero** : (menjadi wanita) Waduh… aku jadi mirip Iris…

X : ….(kaget)he..he..

Axl : lalu yang keemasan itu?

Maryluna : itu fungsinya untuk mengembalikan wujud seseorang ke asalnya. Aku akan ambilkan kristal ajaib yang sama dengan yang X sudah memakainya.

Setelah menuju kristal tersebut…

X : banyak sekali…kupikir hanya satu saja…

Axl : apa aku boleh mengambilnya?

Maryluna : boleh, tetapi untuk saat ini saja…

X : apa ada efek samping dari kristal yang digunakan?

Maryluna : ada, salah satunya yang kau alami sekarang. Kalau yang memakai kristal itu dipakai bersamaan dengan armor yang didesain untuk berada di bawah air. Maka, kau takkan bisa bergerak di darat, apalagi bernapas sekalipun bagi manusia.

X : baiklah kalau begitu…(akan mengubah armor) Icarus Armor Data! Down….(tiba-tiba sistem itu membuat dirinya terpental ke belakang) GAAAAAHHH!

Maryluna : X, kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau takkan bisa mengubah armormu ke armor lain. Ini karena kristal itu mengunci kekuatan yang telah kau simpan di dalam tubuhmu.

X : jadi begitu?

Zero** : itu berarti wujud kami bisa kembali normal setelah mengalahkan Sho?

Maryluna : itupun kalau kalian berada di atas air. Karena Sho lebih kuat jika berada di dalam air. Di kalung mutiara biru yang teruntai di leher X menunjukkan batas waktu bagi X berada di dalam air. Kalau sampai Mutiaranya menjadi putih dan X masih berada di dalam air, maka dia akan menjadi reploid air selamanya dan tidak bisa kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

X :…..

Zero** : Kalau itu memang benar adanya….

Tiba-tiba kristal berjatuhan dari atap gua. Menyusul tanah yang runtuh di depan mereka. Ternyata Oasis menemukan dimana X bersembunyi.

X :…Oasis!

Oasis : akhirnya aku menemukannya setelah aku mengikat kuat 2 teman kalian di atas.

Sementara itu di Flutter…

Roll Caskett : (dengan tangan terikat dan mulut dilakban bersama Volnutt)*&(*&(&*^^^*^%^&*

Harpuia : akhirnya kami menemukan kalian! Katakan apa yang terjadi! (sambil melepaskan ikatan)

Volnutt : Seorang Wanita reploid mengikat kami dan menemukan X didalam gua bawah laut…

Leviathan : tolong tunjukkan kami ke mana Master X dan teman-temannya?

Lalu Roll Caskett mencari data X di monitor…

Volnutt : dia berada didalam gua bawah laut dengan…Siapa dia?

Fefnir : putri duyung?

Kembali ke tempat X bertemu Oasis…

Zero**: dia…menjadi kuat…

Oasis : inilah kekuatanku sekarang. Kalian takkan bisa menghentikanku dengan sisa supra force metal yang dibuang Master Redips.

X : …

Namun, Maryluna tiba-tiba menghalangi Axl menembak Oasis.

Maryluna : SIHIR PELINDUNG !

Oasis : sihir itu takkan mempan padaku! (lalu menebas Maryluna dengan Oasis Sabre)

X : Maryluna!

Maryluna :…maafkan aku… X…

X : ini mengingatkan kami….

_Ocean : X…_

_X : Ocean!_

_Ocean : senang rasanya berada diantara kalian, X, aku akan ingat nama itu, Zero**, kau boleh ambil Saberku, Axl, tiuplah ocarina ini saat bulan purnama tiba… dan semuanya…. Aku akan mengingat apa yang sudah kalian berikan padaku, pesanku, tolong lindungi semua orang…(lalu mati)_

_X : Ocean! Ocean! Ocean!...TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! _

Zero** : kumohon, jangan lakukan itu di depan kami!

Maryluna : maaf, sebenarnya aku adalah…

Lalu wujud Maryluna menghilang dan cahaya yang bersinar masuk kedalam tubuh X. Armornya berubah lagi menjadi yang lebih kuat daripada yang sebelumnya.

Model M : aku sebenarnya adalah Model M yang sangat langka.

X : kau sebenarnya adalah sebuah biometal?

Model M : maaf kalau sebelumnya aku berbohong, X, Zero** dan Axl.

Oasis : jadi… itu wujud putri duyung yang sesungguhnya?

Axl : Kau membuat kami sangat marah, Oasis…

Zero** : kau membuat Guru terbaik yang baru kami kenal tidak bisa apa-apa lagi!

Oasis : apakah itu yang kalian pikirkan?

Dynamo : (dengan Drill Arm yang dipinjamkan Volnutt) Dynamo Drill!

Oasis : kau….

Vile : (digendong Gate dan Leviathan) Cannon Buster!

Gate dan Leviathan : Underwater Storm!

Oasis : KYAAAAAHH!

Tron : (dengan Submariworlf melempar Biometal Model O (Model Ocean) pada Axl dan Zero**) Axl! Zero! Pasti kalian membutuhkan ini!

Axl : terima kasih!

Zero** : MODEL O! BERI KAMI KEKUATAN UNTUK MENGALAHKAN PARA PENJAHAT!

Model O : Bio Link Estabilized! M.E.G.A System Online!

Lalu wujud Axl dan Zero** berubah drastis…

Axl : Sonic Boom Ocarina!

Serangan itu membuat Oasis terlontar ke langit. Axl dan Zero** segera melempar X yang bersiap dengan Charged OMX Busternya ke atas langit…

X : Charged Shot! (menembakkan busternya pada Oasis yang masih di langit yang juga terkandung kristal biru yang membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa di darat.)

Oasis : AAAGGHH! (lalu tubuhnya hancur bersama roh Sho yang melekat di tubuhnya)

Ledakan tersebut juga terlihat di markas penyihir Elysium dan di Maverick hunter Headquarters di Abel Village.

The Master Elysium : Maryluna…

Signas : Maryluna?

The Master Elysium : dia seorang penjaga lautan di bumi… dia penyihir seperti aku. Perjuangannya melawan roh terkutuk patut diteladani para Hunter, Digger, dan penyihir lain di Elysium selain Ocean…

Signas : padahal semua orang ingin melihat wajahnya. Mungkin, team X bisa menceritakan itu setelah misi ini selesai…

Sayangnya setelah Oasis terbunuh bersaama roh Sho, X terjatuh kedalam laut 4 detik setelah mutiara biru yang ada di lehernya menjadi putih. Itu membuat dia menjadi reploid air selamanya.

X : Tidak…Tidak mungkin ini terjadi…

Zero** : itu sudah ketentuan X, tak bisa diubah lagi…

Dynamo : sudahlah, terima saja apa yang terjadi…

X : kalau aku begini terus. Aku takkan bisa bertemu Dr. Light lagi. Bahkan Kapten Signas dan Lumine…

Axl teringat perkataan Maryluna tentang kristal yang bisa mengembalikan wujud seseorang ke asalnya. Iapun segera mengambil kristal tersebut dan menghampiri X.

X : Axl, ada apa lagi…

Namun Axl memasukkan kristal tersebut kedalam tubuh X. Lalu tubuh X bersinar, Axl dan Zero** segera melemparnya ke langit. Setelah X mencapai permukaan air, armor X berubah menjadi Great Falcon Armor. X akhirnya percaya, kalau apa yang dikatakan Maryluna benar adanya. Iapun dengan kegirangan terbang kesana kemari karena bisa kembali ke wujud sesungguhnnya. Lalu iapun berhenti di depan balkon pelabuhan Nino Island bersamaan dengan terkagumnya GuildMaster pada X yang sudah kembali ke wujud Command Mission Armor.

Guildmaster : X…kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang…

X : siapa?

Guildmaster : dia sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri yang sekarang sudah meninggal, dulu dialah yang menyegel Roh Sho kedalam lautan tapi kau tak perlu mencarinya, suatu saat dia akan muncul di hadapanmu.

X : kuharap, Ocean melihat ini…(lalu tiba-tiba X terjatuh kedalam laut karena sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi Oasis)

Axl dan Zero** segera menangkap tubuh X yang pingsan. Dan membawanya ke Flutter.

Volnutt : (membaringkan tubuh X ke tempat tidurnya sendiri) dia sudah selelah ini.

Dynamo : kalau aku jadi dia, ayahku pasti akan bangga…

Zero** : tapi sebagai sahabat, dia pasti mengerti semua yang kita hadapi selama ini.

Roll Caskett : semuanya, ayo kita ke ruang makan…

Axl : lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan Roll…

Volnutt : yang cepat dia paling banyak makaan! (berlari ke dapur)

Axl : Hei! Kalau makan bag-bagi dong! (menyusul Volnutt)

Zero** : dasar anak-anak (menyusul Axl bersama Team Dynamo)

Jam 00.00 tengah malam…

X :…..(Volnutt? Aku di kamarnya?)

Volnutt : (terbangun) X… kau baru sadar ya?

X : apa kita sudah sampai di Abel Village?

Volnutt : belum… kau tidak sadarkan diri seharian…

X : Volnutt, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?

Volnutt : apa itu…

X : kalau memang benar Trigger itu kau seperti yang dikatakan Juno dan The Master Elysium, apa yang akan kau katakan?

Volnutt teringat ucapan Juno mendengar apa yang dikatakan X padanya.

Juno : kau sebenarnya adalah Mega Man Trigger, ingatlah itu.

Volnutt : itu…(melihat X yang sudah tertidur)X?

X : (sudah tertidur pulas tanpa diselimuti armor apapun)

Volnutt : (Keluarga Light kadang membuat keluargaku pusing)

Keesokan harinya di Abel Village…

Reploid : hei lihat, mereka kembali! (menunjuk Flutter dan Gesellscaft yang tiba di Abel Village)

Digger : wah iya!

Di Maverick Hunter Headquarters…

Rock : Horee! Team X dan yang lainnya kembali!

Forte : ayo! Beritahukan hal ini pada Pak Komandan dan Kapten Signas!

Robot Masters : Ayo!

Para Servbots : boleh kami ikut?

Blues : boleh…

Setelah mereka bertemu Signas…

Signas : baiklah anak-anak, akan saya beritahukan hal ini pada warga yang lainnya.

Rock : terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Kapten…

Di Rumiramen…

Lumine : mereka sudah kembali?

Barrett : iya, dan katanya mereka akan menceritakan suatu hal yang mungkin bagi para penyihir bisa dipercaya.

Wartawan TV : (langsung dari tempat parkiran Digger plane) Pemirsa, baru saja Kapten Signas menyampaikan pada kita bahwa Team X dan teman-temannya sudah tiba di Abel Village. Nah, itu dia! Mereka sedang parkir!

X : wah! Kita disambut meriah!

Roll Caskett : ayo keluar, apa yang terjadi…

Satu-persatu Team X dan yang membantunya keluar.

Matilda : Halo, X. bagaimana caranya kau dapat memusnahkan roh yang katanya sangat jahat itu?

X : itu…

Zero** : maaf, soal itu sulit kami katakan karena terlalu seram jika diceritakan pada semuanya. Tapi yang jelas, kami sudah dapat mengatasi semua itu. Sudah ya, kami pergi saja… (lalu pergi diikuti Team Dynamo, Roll Caskett, dan Volnutt)

Roll Caskett : maaf Ibu….

Matilda : oh, terlalu seram ya… baiklah pemirsa sekalian…

Setibanya di Headquarters…

Signas : aku sungguh tak percaya kalian bisa mengalahkan Roh tersebut.

The Master : X, ternyata kau diluar dugaanku. Kau nyaris melebihi Trigger. Kami tahu kau dengan seseorang yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari Bio… apa ya…?

Axl : Biometal Model M?

The Master : iya, itu dia, dia dulu juga membantu Trigger mengunci Sho di lautan.

X : jadi…

Zero** : kesimpulan The Master?

The Master : kalian adalah para pendekar yang telah membawa roh Sho ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dan juga telah menghentikan perang tanpa alasan yang sering terjadi di Nino Island.

Axl : The Master, maaf kalau lancang. Tapi seharusnya yang menghentikan perang tanpa alasan itu adalah Team Dynamo.

Gate : eh, Kalian?

Volnutt : kalianlah yang mengatasi perang tanpa alasan di Nino Island. Kami melihatnya sendiri.

Vile : terima kasih…(malu-malu)

The Master : tidak apa-apa, kadang-kadang aku juga salah menilai kalian semua. Mulai detik ini, aku akan kembali ke Markas Penyihir Elysium, karena muridku juga sudah menunggu lama.

Setelah kejadian itu, keadaan Abel Village kembali normal. Suasana di kala itu tidak seperti biasanya. Karena saat itu Maverick Hunter Headquarters sedang mengadakan bazar yang dihadiri semua orang di dunia.

Tron : wah, banyak juga yang membeli bunga hari ini.

Teisel : itu karena kau juga telah membantu Team X menjalankan misinya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain di bazar tersebut…

Dynamo : lumayan…daging guritanya enak…(sambil mengunyah pentol gurita yang dijual Leviathan)

Gate : ini kan hari nasional. Semua makanan jadi gratis. Termasuk permen pisang ini…

Vile : tapi Gate, sepertinya kau tidak menyadari satu hal….

Gate : apa?

Data : (memanjat di punggung Gate) Kak Gate, minta permennya dong!

Gate : (aku lupa kalau permen ini terbuat dari pisang) iya…iya…

Dynamo : tapi ngomong-ngomong, kok Team X tidak ada?

Gate : eh, kemana mereka ya?

Di malam itu, Team X berada di pinggir pantai. Mereka menancapkan Ocean Saber dan Z – Saber di ujung batu karang.

Axl : Maryluna, kami akan terus berjuang melawan semua ketidak adilan dan kekacauan di dunia ini. Kami akan berjanji penuh…

Sejak saat itu, Team X menyadari bahwa tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin jika kita belum mencobanya. Angin malam yang berhembus mengiringi helai daun yang terbang menuju ujung lautan. Sinar dari bulan membuat daun tersebut terlihat sangat terang seperti bintang. Mereka berharap menemukan sebuah misteri yang dikatakan Guildmaster dan Maryluna di kemudian hari. Dengan tangan menggenggam Biometal Model O dan Model M mereka melihat bintang-bintang di langit.

X : Ocean…

Zero** : Maryluna…

Axl : kami berjanji takkan melupakan kalian… kalian telah membuat semua orang tersenyum dan akhirnya sadar kalau kalian melakukan hal yang benar demi sebuah keadilan.

X : Kami akan tunjukkan banyak hal…

Zero** : yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki keadaan saat ini…

Team X : (bersamaan) Selamanya…


End file.
